marik the tomb keeper
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: a story that begins with the past of marik, odeon and Ishizu. They live a happy live into the tomb togerther With Feria and Dunga. but When Feria and Dunga have to leave. their lives will change forever. will they ever meet again?
1. Chapter 1: 2 babies

Chapter 1: 2 babies

It was night time in Egypt. The most people were already in their beth. But in the middle of Egypt. But somewhere in Egypt, deep under need the desert, the tomb keepers, weren't sleeping yet. The wife of the tomb keeper just wanted to get some water. But when she wanted to go down again. She heard rustle in the bushes. Then she heard cries of two babies.

"babies, in this part of the region?" The woman walked to where the cries came. and she looked surprised at when there were 2 babies, they lay together in a basket, with only a blanket over them. beside them was a hair band, a medallion, and a note.

_Please take properly care for my children._

_until I will be able to take care of them_

_greeting from the mother_

The woman looked surprised by the paper to the two children. who leaves his children now in the lurch? In any case, she had to take care of this children. If she didn't, they would probably die! She took the basked and went down. Her husband was waiting for here there. "did you get the water?" He asked, as soon as she came in.

"I'm sorry, I forget the water, but I brought something else" the man looked at the basked now. He was very surprised to see two children, Peachey sleeping into the basked. "where in the world did you find those two?" he asked a bit angry she didn't bring some water. "I found them near the watering hole" the woman said. "maybe… maybe whe can keep them" the woman asked very carefully

"the boy can be the tomb keeper, and the girl…. Well she can work for us" the man shook his head. "there not from our flesh and blood" he said as he looked at the children. "they can never be tomb keepers" but, they can work into the house, and stay, if you insist" the woman smiled by hearing those words.

"thank you, I promise you they will be good kids!" and I will name them Feria and Odeon" with these words, the woman left the room. She made two cribs ready for the night. When she was sure the two babies where fast asleep. She went to her own bed, with a big smile into her heart.

And that's how chapter 1 of my latest story will end. I hope I wrote it well. I put a second baby next to Odeon into a basked. And I have a very special plan with her! There will be another chapter very soon.

Please Revieuw


	2. Chapter 2: Dunga

chapter 2: Dunga

a few years past, and Odeon and feria lived happily with lea en Leo, in the tomb of the farao.

lea took good care of the kids, and loved them with whole here heart.

Leo, by contrast, gave nothing to the children.

he just wanted a son of his own.

an heir to the tomb.

and these children were not from **HIS** flesh and blood.

they were useless to him.

but the children saw him as their father.

they did not know they were adopted.

and he could not tell because of his wife. she had made him promise, to not tell the kids they were adopted, not until they were old enough to understand.

Feria and Odeon where now 7 years old.

they were just playing with the ball, when Lea came back with a bucked water.

but that wasn't the only thing she had with her.

she also had a small packed of towels in her arms

. a soft sound came from the inside of this.

the man slapped his forehead, ass the woman showed feria and Odeon what she had found. "

it's a baby"

lea told the kids.

"I found him near the watering hole"

lea looked at her husband now.

I think he is….. abounded…

"does tat mean he an tay with us nana?"

Odeon asked a bit unsure.

"I tink so"

feria said as she looked at her brother.

"and I'm sure of it!"

Lea said with a friendly smile on her face.

"and I think I call him Dunga"

Leo growled something and disappeared into the living room.

"don't mind him my dears, he just wanted to have baby from me"

the woman said, as she walked with the three kids to the kitchen/ living room.

she made a bottle ready, so he could drink a bit.

"ca we elp yo nana?"

the black haired woman smiled, as she shook her head.

"you can go and play a bit now, I will take care of Dunga"

the both children nodded, as they leave the room…

when they were gone, Leo showed himself again.

he looked at his wife, and shook his head.

"you really need to stop being so nice"

he said voice stern.

" this child needs me, just like Feria and Odeon needed me"

"okay, but this is the last time! understood!?"

the black haired woman nodded, and walked away to bring the baby to beth.

In the meantime, Feria had heard the conversation, and realized that she was adopted.

Immediately she told Odeon.

"I'd nana lealy say that!?"

Odeon looked a bit stunned.

"but then our no my real sis?"

"I Dunno, maybe we just ask nana?"

feria said a bit unsure

"then she now you listened to her session"

Odeon said voice stern.

"then I have no dea"

Feria said at the end of hope.

" what's the matter dears?"

Lea came in, with the baby in her arms

Feria sniffed, and looked a bit unsure to her adoptive mother.

"you not our real nana"

she bluntly said.

Lea now looked at her children with watery eyes.

"you heard everything didn't you?"

She asked a bit unsure.

The both of them nodded and looked at little Dunga in her arms.

"then I'm sorry I kept the truth away from you for so long"

She said with a kind smile.

"wattar you gonna do with us now?"

Feria asked a bit unsure. She didn't knew what to think now the woman whom she had always seen as her mom turned out to be only a adoptive mother.

"well, nothing… I knew you would find out one day, but I was never going to kill you ore hurt you for finding out the truth"

She said as she hugged them both.

"whatever happens, you will always be my children and I will always be proud of you"

With this she walked away to put Dunga to bed.

Feria now let out a piped up breath in relieve, mom wasn't going to kill them.

Odeon popped on the bed and took one of his books out of the little book chest that was standing near their beds.

"wane read me a bedtime stoly?"

He asked with big pleading eyes.

Feria smiled and took the book from him.

"Alright bro.. Iddoit"

And with this words, Feria took the book from him and began to read him the bedtime story….

That was another chapter, I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long, I had to think very hard about the way I wanted to let this story end.

I hope the next chapter will come up sooner

**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


End file.
